victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Hannah Valentine is a 16 year old, super-sensitive drama queen with flighty tendencies. Characteristics Cat Valentine is an over-actor and is always at Level 10 emotionally. Though she can be a lot to handle, she becomes a close friend to Tori and André. Her nickname is 'Little Red' by André. Cat can change moods within mere seconds. In Robbie's song Robbie's Big Toe and many other occassions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. She's also very easily distracted, especially by candy or food. She also seems to have a good sense of humor. Her catchphrase "What's that supposed to mean!?" is exactly like Misty's from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show (another show also created by Dan Schneider.) Cat's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food; accordingly, Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. Cat refuses to use vulgarities and she often talks about her strange brother, Keith, who seems to have mental problems, since he uses the bathroom on the front lawn, and shaves his head. According to her video profile on TheSlap, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. In her profile video she states that she just turned 16, making her one of the youngest in her class. In her second video on TheSlap, she said that she is allergic to nuts. She seems to be very naive and confused at times. She is known to be called the absent-minded professor of the group. In "The Birthweek Song", when Cat argues with Robbie's grandmother, she states "My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" According to that, she indeed has some. Cat is really friendly towards others. However; she is quite ditzy. But Cat is shown in many episodes to be really smart and quite knowledgeable. In many episodes, It is shown that she can be calmed down by food. In "Pilot", When she is freaking out, Mr. Sikowitz calms her down when he gives her candy and she says "YAY! I love candy!". In "The Bird Scene", when she is upset and the bell rings for lunch, she gets excited and says "LUNCH! YAY!" as she does on many occassions. It is shown in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that she is very sensitive to people yelling at her. For instance, she gets offended when Tori yells at her to stop doing video effects on her chat screen, Cat starts crying and signs out. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Tori and Cat are great friends, and Cat is the first girl to meet Tori (Even saying "Oh, my God!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On theSlap.com, Cat uploaded a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying 'Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori.' Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. (See: Cori) André André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest when she gets them out of the RV André picks her up. ( See : Candré) Robbie Cat and Robbie are close friends. Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to him his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to come meet his parents to which she appears to be surprised, and perhaps a bit nervous, in response. She also goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house in The Birthweek Song. (See: Cabbie) Jade Despite their opposite personalities, Cat and Jade seem to be good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people, whereas Cat is not as easily offended by Jade. Though Jade may not be to close to Cat as she told Cat directly "You're so screwed up." in Robarazzi(See: Cade) Beck Even though they are quite opposite, they are friends; they've never shown if they dislike each other for any reason. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Cat copies Beck when he makes himself spin in the effects on a video chat.(See: Bat) Trina They never interacted with each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies a glue to Tori's face, she and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because it is vulgar. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, making them late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. (See: Trat) Gallery Catppp.jpg|Cat with dirty hands. A page from the catalog.jpg|Cat holding a SkyStore catlog. Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg|Cat holding a Skystore catlog and covered in fake snow. Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg|Cat with Andre Pairings.jpg 35885 408740347838 312617142838 4378038 3528470 n.jpg 35812 406827007838 312617142838 4328008 3480706 n.jpg 35885 408740362838 312617142838 4378041 4330829 n.jpg 35885 408740357838 312617142838 4378040 2181433 n.jpg 35812 406827057838 312617142838 4328013 1957152 n.jpg 35812 406826987838 312617142838 4328004 690781 n.jpg 35812 406826967838 312617142838 4328001 2722230 n.jpg 35812 406826962838 312617142838 4328000 5761402 n.jpg 31075 394492817838 312617142838 4004714 4789992 n.jpg 27725 393645732838 312617142838 3988048 133056 n.jpg 27725 393645027838 312617142838 3988038 3496438 n.jpg 27725 393645007838 312617142838 3988035 729120 n.jpg 27224 387067647838 312617142838 3839953 1364359 n.jpg 27224 387041017838 312617142838 3839230 1423980 n.jpg 24873 385953152838 312617142838 3814308 5146119 n.jpg 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg 24223 389269792838 312617142838 3892099 1225605 n.jpg 24223 389269777838 312617142838 3892096 66505 n.jpg 22369 312630977838 312617142838 3439154 8004138 n.jpg 22369 312630967838 312617142838 3439153 4064523 n.jpg Present.jpg Grandma.jpg GottaPee!.jpg Fakepunch.jpg Creamyanddelicious.jpg Candy.jpg Sweatandpee.jpg Friends.jpg Skynet.jpg Bageljuice.jpg 4thwall.jpg Lunch.jpg Makeup.jpg Mirrors.jpg Haircat!.png Ow!.png Catbabygolfing.jpg Birthday!.jpg Piggiecat.png Rainbow.jpg|Cat online. Singit.jpg Robbie,_Jade,_and_Cat_(Strangers_on_a_Bus).JPG Cat.jpg TI4U_u1283475475.jpg Candre1.jpg imagesCA2NY4O9.jpg imagesCA7A62J1.jpg Trivia *Cat (Ariana Grande) was absent in the episode "Jade Dumps Beck". *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat only weighs 90 pounds. *Her hair is dyed red because she loves red velvet cupcakes. *It is stated many times that she is bi-polar. *The topic of Cat's hair color being not natural is frequentley mentioned in the series. *She also can be somewhat absent-minded. *Cat's quote "What's that supposed to mean?!" is a reference to a sketch on the 'Amanda Show' called Moody's Point. The character Misty (who says this) is similar to Cat. *She doesn't say things that are "dirty". She refused to sing a line in a rap song her and Trina were singing in Tori the Zombie. *The first machine she bought from SkyStore was a fake-snow machine. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. *Cat's favorite show is Girly Cow, a show within Dan Schneider's series'. But her friends like to watch it. Jade sometimes likes the show. *In the Pilot, Cat's hair was curly. In most episodes, her hair is straight. *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that her uncle is gay when she says "I went to visit my uncle and uncle". *Screen name is HappyCat. *While she loves cats, she says that she is called Cat, because it is short for Caterina, though her grandmother calls her Caterina. *She did her profile video for TheSlap laying sideways. *Her grandmother (currently unnamed) is said to make really good fudge. *She is wearing a bikini in "Survival of the Hottest". * Cat is the'' only'' main character who has punched someone in the face on-screen. (See: Cat's New Boyfriend) Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images Category:Images of Rex Category:Actors Category:Actor Images Category:Females Category:Season 1